Zootopia's First Human Citizen
by aPAULo17
Summary: It started out with getting lost at the zoo and became an adventure through a city of anthropomorphic animals. Paul must live in this familiar yet new world, make new friends, adapt to his new life and survive this literal "concrete jungle". Can a lone human make it in a world where carnivores and herbivores share the same roads and houses? A Human in Zootopia Fanfic.
1. It's a Zoo Out There

**Now Before you get all mad at me "PAUL! BUT 'PLAYER IN DISTRESS' ISN'T FINISHED AND WHAT ABOUT 'HUMAN AMONG DRAGONS 2!?11'?**

 **Well 'Player in Distress' My Mario fanfic, is on Hiatus because of writers block. I don't know how to continue it without it sounding stupid…FANFIC SOUNDING STUPID? FUCK ME RIGHT?XD**

 **And the Sequel to 'Human Among Dragons', my Spyro Fanfic, will come soon. Not to mention I wanted to continue my Pokémon fanfic also but writers block is a bitch.**

 **And yes I'm using some of the same human characters once more. If you're aware of my previous fanfics you know whom I'm talking about.**

 **Let's start my new story which I should be able to get through.**

* * *

Spring Break, you would think a college guy like Paul would have more to do during this glory week in the month of March…NOOO.

He was just a guy trying to fit in still. You would've thought that he would've ironed all these social problems out during high school but NOOO….

So Paul was alone this spring break and I was just bored. "I want to go to a place that doesn't cost much, isn't too far and I'm not familiar with." After some consideration he decided on the Los Angeles Zoo. And that my friends is where this story starts.

Paul was walking through the South America segment of the Zoo with his phone and camera just looking at the habitats, exhibits and all that. He went to some of the shops to look for some interesting merchandise but the stuff in there was too expensive. "Why are the stuff in these attraction stores so damn expensive. Don't they make enough money from admissions?" Paul asked himself. Honestly despite the great variety animals they have in this zoo he was not impressed." It's weird, I've never really been here, I love animals. But for some reason.. eh.." Paul said wondering why he seemed so unsatisfied.

Never the less he had spent the whole day there, accomplished nothing and that was a whole day he spent alone looking at animals. He went to the restroom that wasn't far from the area where the Rhinos, and Tigers and Bears (not making that joke nope), and headed out of the exit to his car. It was getting dark and he was about to drive off when he realized something BAD…

"Shit! I left my phone in the bathroom! It's like the most important thing I brought and I left it! How do I do that!?" Paul jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance to find that it was already gated closed and no employees around..SHIT…"I can't leave without it! My Dad will kill me!" He said to himself. He looked around the premises not trying to attract any attention when he noticed one of the janitors left the 'employees only' entrance. "Now's my chance." Paul said and rushed in without any one noticing. "Now where's the restroom I was looking for?" Paul asked himself wandering the zoo while also avoiding the security. "Ah here we are." He found the Tiger exhibit and saw the restroom he had been searching for. He looked inside the stalls and found it. "Hello! My iPhone 6! Let's go home!" Paul was relieved to be holding his phone again and was ready to leave when he saw some security approaching. "oh crud!" Paul said to himself.

"Hey who's there!?" One of them asked shinning a light in my direction obviously trying to find me.

'I need to stay quiet and get out of here.' Paul thought and began running.

"Stop right there!" The guard yelled and chased Paul.

'NO WAY I'M NOT GETTING ARRESTED FOR TRYING TO GET MY PROPERTY BACK! NO!' Paul yelled in his mind. He ran as best as he could but the guards weren't close to being lost. They cornered him in the Treetops Terrace which was usually lit up with lights but was now dark. Paul went deep into the exhibits to try and lose the guards.

"Keep looking he's some where here." The guard said to the other separating looking in the different areas. It took a while but the guards ended up leaving and didn't even come close to finding Paul. "Either that kid gave us the slip or we were just seeing things." One guard said.

"Well if they're in here still, they're gonna have to deal with the day time employees." The other guard said.

'What does he mean by that?' Paul pondered when he heard the entrance to the terrace click. Paul stayed quiet a bit more and approached the large gate. "Dammit locked! And this place is so high up! How am I gonna get out of here?" Paul asked himself looking around and noticing how dark and dreary the Terrace looked. Statues of animals that once looked colorful, bright and cheerful now looked dark, fierce, and a little too real. It didn't help that the animals that were still awake were making a bunch of noises which only made him think he was in lion den or something. Only the den had all the animals of the zoo in it and they were after Paul and Paul alone. "I got my phone back still worth it!" Paul looked at his phone and was filled with more dread. "noo…." The Phone was at 10%. "NO! I only have 10% and I'm probably stuck here the whole night!? Damn! No…I gotta get out of here." Paul said looking around. He looked own the terrace and noticed there was water below. "Do I dare?" Paul asked himself. He looked and saw a stair case that was used by employees.

"I'm sure there's a way out down there." Paul figured and went to the stairs and descended them. A narrow walk away showed before him but because of the now dark environment it was hard to tell where it went. "Better than nothing." Paul asked and went down the path which went to a cave that was originally covered by a waterfall that originated from a river that flowed through the Reptiles section. "Adventure Ho. I guess, as long I can get out of here, get home, and charge my phone I'll be happy." Paul said entering the cave. He used the flash light feature on his phone and went further into cave. The floor was getting wetter and pretty soon Paul was two inches into water. He came up to a fork in the cave. "Who designed this? Wow, I feel sorry for who ever works here. Paul decided to go left. The journey down this cave seemed a lot longer than Paul thought it would and the trail seemed to get thinner as it did. "Is this really part of the zoo? It feels like this is a legit cave that just happened to..WHOA!" Paul slipped and fell down a few feet landing in a body of water. "What the..GAH! What is this? Where am I?" Paul asked treading water as the stream carried him down a river. "Okay! Where am I going?! Am I in the sewers?" Paul asked looking around. "I just wanted to get my phone! Was it really that hard? And crud my phone and camera are probably fried because of the water! Shit! No! Where's the shore, or bank or whatever! Need dry land!" Paul said trying to swim to the sides of the 'river' he was in while he sound of rushing water was becoming louder and louder. "You cant be serious…." Paul said in worry and fear seeing. He was able to make out a night sky above him which clearly meant he was outdoors, and the water was getting louder and faster which could only mean…

"WATERFALL!? IN LA!? What!? SiNCE WHEN!? HELP! ME! HELP!" Paul cried out in fear. "I'M GONNA DIE! NO!" Paul fell down the water fall and through the air landing on a wooden platform that was part of a what was apparently a really large tree. Paul was in shock at the near-death experience he was just in. He was lucky to be on the arguably large branch. "Oh god oh god oh god.. Help me.." Paul shakily got up looking around. 'Wh-where is this?" Paul asked finally on his feet… he walked to what looked to be a street. "In a tree? What?" Paul looked up and saw a security camera hanging from a branch above Paul. It pointed straight at him. "Well clearly I'm in civilization but where are the people and where exactly am I?" Paul remembered his phone and looked at it. Miraculously it seemed unbroken but it would turn on. "Oh please tell me that's because the battery died and not because of water damage." Paul said and went down the street. Looking for any sign of a house or something when he heard the sound of a police siren. "Oh thank god, the police! Hello! Could you please help me?" The car was fast approaching then made a quickly stopped not too far from Paul. "Hey! What are you doing? Trying to run me over?!" Paul said loudly as the doors to the car opened. "Hello? Yes, you see I sorta fell through the water fall and I need to get home like ASAP. Is there a way back too…" Paul's eyes widened when he saw what came out of the car. A grey wolf and a Rhino, both walking on two legs, looking scary as hell and right at him.

The Rhino raised a walkie-talkie and talked into it. "HQ, we got a 1064 on our hooves."

"The rare 'unidentified-species sighting'? Don't hurt it or anything see if it'll come back HQ peacefully. Do not intimidate it." A female voice said on the other end.

"Roger that Deputy Hopps, well do our best." The rhino put away the walkie-talkie and nodded at the wolf.

The wolf then approached Paul holding one of it paws out. "Alright kid, at least I assume you're a kid. If you'd please come with us back to the station and we'll be able to talk some stuff out. We ain't gonna hurt ya unless ya make us." Paul was frozen. What was weirder? How he got there? How there were real life anthropomorphic animals in front of him talking to him, or the fact that he was obviously not in Los Angeles anymore?

"Um…um…ugh..ye-..ugh oh geez." Paul said shivering and walking toward the wolf. 'Just stay calm Paul. You're a furry, theres nothing to be scared of. This is kinda like dream even heh. Yeah a dream. That's it. Just go with the flow.' Paul thought to himself and took the wolf's paw.

"Good, now just get in the back and well be back in Savanna central in no time." The wolf helped Paul and in and the two officers entered the car.

The rhino looked back at Paul. "Alright kid, I'm Officer McHorn and this is my partner Officer Greyson. I'm gonna ask some questions and you do your best to answer them. Can you do that?"

"Um…I-I guess." Paul gulped.

"Good. Just stay calm it's some pretty standard stuff." He flipped a page. "Now what is your name?"

"Paul Davidson."

"Are you a Male or female?"

"Male."

"Your age?"

"20 sir."

"And the million dollar question. What is your species?"

"I'm a human. My species is human."

"Okay..and how do you spell that?" McHorn asked.

Paul was surprised that this rhino didn't know how to even spell the word human.

"You sure you ain't an ape or something Paul. You look a little like one." Greyson joked getting a glare from McHorn.

Paul proceeded to answer McHorn's spelling question. "H-U-M-A-N" Paul said slowly.

"Alright. Well we'll leave the rest of the questions for later. Now let me explain a few things to you, we're just gonna take you to the station downtown and our chief is gonna interrogate you a bit more. There's a few things you gotta learn about our….." Paul could really focus on what McHorn was saying. He was too worried, scarred, and confused to listen or focus.

'What am I gonna do? Why am I here? Where is here?' Paul thought to himself.

"And then that's how our city's ecosystem works. And with that said, welcome to Zootopia." McHorn said. That one sentence registered in Paul's mind clearly.

"Zootopia?" Paul said. 'Well, today turned out pretty upside down.'

And with that Paul started the second day of his Spring Break, in a world of Furries…FUN RIGHT?!

* * *

 **Okay…I don't like how this chapter turned out. I realized that when it comes to writing the beginning of a story it's very difficult. I feel this a little slow but hey I PROMISE TOMMOROW will be faster… Faster than Flash even LOL. I saw Zootopia yesterday and it was AMAZING! YAY!**

 **Anyways, please comment, favorite, follow and all that. I hope you come back for another chapter. Remember, I usually only continue fanfics if people keep coming back to them. Anyways tanks for your time and have a furry day.**

 **See ya'll later.**


	2. Welcome to the Concrete Jungle

**Alright decided to work on this while I could. I hope 2 chapters in row helps encourage to keep reading. Now I hope this chapter is better than the last one, I kinda guarantee it. Anyways, please read and enjoy.**

* * *

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet and not too eventful. Well, being sent to a new dimension and interacting with creatures that have never really been seen in real life before could count for eventful but, for the most part it was quiet.

Questions raced through Paul's head as his gaze went from looking at the wolf and rhino then outside to the forest. The sun was seen over the horizon just barely rising. 'Zootopia... Yeah I am not on the same planet anymore. But how did an underground river coming from the zoo bring me here? Is this like a secret civilization that's under Los Angeles? Was there a worm hole or something under the freaking zoo?' Paul thought to himself as the made another turn. As they turned Paul looked to see a large city in the distance, the buildings were of different shapes and sizes, and designs that didn't seem like anything Paul had ever seen. Some skyscrapers looked like they tentacles or made entirely out of crystal from what he could see. It was really fascinating for him to see.

"is that Zootopia?" Paul asked.

"Well we are in Zootopia, that's just the down town area. How's it look to you kid?" McHorn asked.

"Really cool actually. Reminds me of some cities from my world. Heck it looks better than that actually." Paul looked around seeing landscapes that you would have to travel across the globe to see. A place that looked like the Himalayas was to the west and below them was a place reminiscent of the Sahara desert. "Whoa. So cool! It's like a whole planet in the span of a single city." They quickly approached the urban area of the city and the amount anthropomorphic animals, the size of the buildings, the colors and vibrant streets were breath taking and stunning.

"We're getting close to the station, we'll go in the back so ya don't attract too much attention." The wolf spoke up and went around to the loading area. The wolf wolf took at his walkie-talkie, "Hello Deputy Hopps? This is officer Greyson. We're here in the back lot with the suspect in tow. Would you like to come out here or should we take him in there with you and Chief Bogo?"

"Take him to the interrogation room. Have him ready in five minutes. Hopps out." The female on the other end said.

"Alright , don't worry. Deputy Hopps and Chief Bogo will take good care of ya." Greyson and lead Paul through some halls that had little to no officers in them. The few officers in there gave him a look of curiosity. After what seemed like an hour they arrived at the interrogation room which looked like the ones here on Earth. He sat me down at the table. "Just stay her for a bIt Paul. Deputy Hopps and the Chief will be here asap."

"Thanks officer." Paul said as Greyson closed the door. "Okay. It's fine. You did nothing wrong, they just wanna help. It'll be fine Paul." He said to himself. Suddenly the door opened and in walked whom Paul supposedly assumed was Chief Bogo, an African Buffalo.

"Well this doesn't surprise me one bit. Paul Davidson? I'm Chief Bogo. Zootopia Police Department." He walked to Paul and stood next to the table extending a hoof.

Paul was surprised but realized it was a hand shake, He made sure to give a good grip. "Nice to meet you sir. And, didn't they say there was another officer coming with you? Deputy Hopps I think?" Paul asked.

"Oh I'm down here." Paul heard a familiar female voice and looked down.

"Hi there." A rabbit looked up at Paul. "I'm Deputy Judy Hopps. How are you doing?"

"Oh…um..Alright. Shaken, confused and lost but alive and well I guess heh." Paul answered slightly chuckling.

"Well that's great to here. So we've been going over the info that McHorn recorded and now we'd like to know about how you got here, any specifics on your species and maybe some physicals later on if you're okay with it?" Judy asked with a cute little nod.

"Well we're still going to have to give him the physical whether he's okay or not." Bogo blunty said looking at her.

"Chief, let's keep things level here." Judy said looking back at him. Bogo only rolled his eyes. "Now you were found in the Rainforest District, how did a…'Human' like you end up there?" She asked with genuine interest.

"Well you see I was in a…" 'Should I mention the whole zoo thing? That could easily make things awkward.' Paul thought up a location.' "an amusement park in my hometown when I guess I did a little too much exploring and fell into…I guess a deep underground river and then next thing I knew I was crying for my life and fell on to some wooden platform. That's all I know."

"Mystery Falls hmm? Yeah that water fall rarely has an flowing water. Kind of random when it when it starts flowing again. We really do need to send some one to investigate that area." Bogo said.

"Yeah, are you implying that your world is some where up there or something?" Judy asked.

"I guess. It's weird to believe I know but, come on I'm still kinda drenched here." Paul said showing his clothes and hair.

"Oh we believe you. Now how's about you tell us about your…" Bogo was about to ask another question when the door slammed open with a fox holding coffee and donuts.

"Breakfast anyone? Sorry I didn't get here sooner. Clawhauser was doing his usually shtick of trying the whole box to himself. I swear that chubby cheetah craves donuts more and more everyday." He put down the food on the table. "So what's on the agenda for today…" The fox said looking at Paul wide eyed. "Ugh..did you guys go looking through the Cliffside Aylum again or what?"

"Nick! Don't say that! Sorry, Nick tends to be pretty chatty when big mouthed. Oh by the way this officer Nick Wilde. My partner. Nick this Paul Davidson, a human." Judy introduced the fox, with a bit of annoyance.

"Thank you Jude. So what brings you to Zootopia Paul?" Nick asked looking Paul.

Paul looked back at him with a bit of awkwardness. 'Is he trying to steal my soul or molest it cuz those eyes are sending me mixed messages.' Paul referenced the bedroom eyes/stare Nick was giving him. "Um..well I came here through the..Mystery Falls? I guess…"

"Oh really? That old watering hole started flowing again huh?" Nick asked with surprise.

"Apparently. But as I was saying, time for the physicals. We'll escort you to the medical center to get examined." Chief Bogo opened the door. "Judy make sure to give him a coat or something to cover up with. We don't want to reveal him to the public yet and start another panic." Bogo said looking back at Paul who had a confused look. Bogo scratched his neck sort of regretting what he said. "Well…not saying you would start one but..on the safe side." Bogo said stepping out of the room.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Judy said leading Paul out of the room.

"Yeah it's not like they're gonna do experiments on you or quarantine you or anything. Well, maybe." Nick said with a smirk.

"Nick, leave him alone. He's lost and separated from his home world, you shouldn't intimidate him." Judy scolded Nick.

"It's okay Judy, Nick is just trying to cheer me up. Weird way of doing but hey some jokes never hurt. Right Nick?" Paul asked curiously.

"See he gets it. Lighten up Jude. Just stick with us kid you'll do just fine." Nick said drinking his coffee.

"Really? You're gonna be with me during the physicals?" Paul lifted an eye brow and laughed a little.

Nick slightly chuckled. "Nope, we just met man." Nick laughed. "Heh, afterwards you can hang with us."

"You seem to be taking this whole thing pretty well." Judy spoke up.

"Well anthropomorphic animals such as your self aren't really…well unknown in my world. Humans are the only sentient species where I come from."

"Really? That's sounds sounds peculiar. So what animals do you have in your world?" Nick asked.

"Well feral animals. Anthropomorphic and fantasy creatures only exist in fiction and stuff." As Paul finished , Nick and Judy stopped in their tracks.

"Really? Only feral? Isn't that dangerous to have those savage beings be in your world?" Judy asked in a concerned tone.

"Huh? No not even. Human are also the dominant species in our world and we have similar technology to you guys so we can handle ourselves. Why? You guys seem so worried." Paul stated as Judy and Nick looked at each other.

"Wow…pretty freaky." Nick stated and sipped more coffee. "We can explain more about feral animals later. For now time for the doctors to put a rectal thermometer up you know where." Nick smirked looking a Paul's shocked face. "Hahaha! Oh you humans have hilarious faces. No offense."

"Nick.." Judy glared at the fox as they continue walking through the station.

* * *

 **THAT'S HOW IT ENDS! At leas this chapter. What hilarious hijinks will Paul get into as he's stripped of his dignity? No LOL I wouldn't do that. Anyways, he's met Nick and Judy and has gotten to know them a little. Where could the story go from here? You'll soon see. For now, I'll be seein ya'll later.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite.**


	3. A Human in Wolf's Clothing

**WOW.I'm impressed everyone. Got quite a number of favs and follows yesterday. Hope to get more comments soon also! Feedback is important to me people.**

 **Anyways let's get back to the plot.**

They arrived to a room which had a lot of clothing in it along with other accessories.

"What is this place? Never seen a room like this in a police station back in my world. Mostly because I never been in one but….what are these?" Paul asked as he looked at the accessories.

"This is the room where keep all our disguises for undercover cases and missions. We need one to help get you out to the medical center on the other side of town. As long as we make you look like an anthropomorphic animal you should be fine. We'll be taking my cruiser. So what looks good to you?" Judy asked Paul.

"Um…." He looked at the masks which looked pretty realistic, he was tempted to ask how these were made but that was a can of worms for another day. He saw a wolf mask that looked like Greyson but younger. 'Well I do love wolves so, I'll use this one.' Paul reached up for the mask and put it on. He was able to see out of it surprisingly well. "So how does this look so far?" The mouth moved a long with Paul's mouth movement which made it look even more natural. 

"Not bad kid not bad. I'd be a fox but that's just me." Nick joked with smirk.

"Very funny Nick. Now for your paws, tail and clothing. Your shirt should be alright but we do need to give you new pants for the tail you'll need." Judy jumped up to the tails and picked out a tail that matched the face color, along with some paws for both feet and hands. For the pants she got khakis similar to Nick's but were darker in color. "Alright just step into that dressing cubical and if you're okay with the look we'll be leaving." Judy smiled and motioned to a dressing room.

Paul entered it and put on the clothes that she gave him. He looked at himself in the mirror and was amazed to see how well it fit. It looked so natural, fit like a dream and could even make expressions. "Whoa…It's like I was born a wolf from the start or something. So COOL!" Paul stepped out and showed of his new apparel!

"Dang! You clean up nicely kid! No one's gonna notice." Nick smiled and looked him over.

"Excellent! Chief Bogo is probably wondering where we are." Judy spoke up and they all went to the parking area in back where Judy's tank of a car was.

"Whoa you drive this Judy? Isn't this a bit big for ya?" Paul asked.

"You'd be surprised. She drives it pretty well. For a rabbit." Nick joked again. "It's a stereotype of rabbits not being good drivers." He explained. Paul just laughed being reminded of the 'Asians being bad drivers' stereotype.

"Yes but last I checked I'm the one with the keys to the car sooo.. yea. And I am not a bad driver. He just says that because I purposely like making him rock back and forward while he's sitting." Judy said unlocking the car and opened the doors.

"Well Stereotypes exist for a reason." Nick said throwing away his coffee cup and falls into the trash perfectly then getting in the car.

"Nice shot Nick. So who the doctor that'll be giving me the Physical? In all seriousness are they gonna run experiments on me?" Paul said in worry.

Nick scoffed. "No no no Paul. Don't worry. You guys have check ups and all that in your world don't you? It's just probably gonna be a more in depth and personal experience is all."

"Oh like that? Yeah. I guess I'll have no problems then. If anything I'm really excited. Getting to meet all these people, learn about your society and culture while you guys are probably curious also. This is gonna be educational and actually fun!" Paul smiled making the mask smile.

"We're happy you're taking this well Paul. Now hold on." Judy warned and got out of the garage in like no time flat. Paul wasn't used to such high speeds and riding in a police car but was even more excited none the less. "We'll be there in a few minutes." Judy stated and slowed down a little. Nick opened the window and looked out with his tongue out.

'I guess foxes do that too? How funny.' Paul thought to himself and looked up at the tall and shiny buildings. There were sense a lot more animals walking about doing their business. "wow yeah, this place really IS a lot like my world. It looks almost identical to the city of New York in my world. Replace the animals here with humans and it's pretty much the same." Paul took out his phone to record when he remember the phone died. "Aw dangit I forgot." Paul looked at his phone and Nick looked back.

"Hey you have smart phones too?" Nick asked taking out his which looked more like an android than an iPhone.

"Oh yeah, I guess so. Wait… does that mean you guys have chargers and repair shops for these too?" Paul asked with interest.

"We should yeah! Infact, Judy you got your charger on you?" Nick asked.

"Glove compartment." Judy said and made a sharp turn.

Nick grabbed the wire and showed it to Paul. "Does it look like this?" Nick asked. It was amazing. An iPhone 4 charger!

"It looks just like it!" Nick handed the usb wire to Paul and Paul plugged it In to his Phone.. PERFECT FIT "YAY! Now I just need to plug it into something." Paul said happily. " Thanks so much Nick!"

"No problem buddy." Nick said looking out again. They finally arrived the medical center.

"We're here. Let's head up to the top floor and get you checked out." Judy said led Paul over to an elevator which had a giraffe and a mouse waiting inside it. Paul made sure to watch his step and looked up at the giraffe. The ceiling for the elevator was much taller than Paul expected going up like 10 feet higher than the typical elevator in his world.

'That was to expected I guess.' Paul thought looking forward at his reflection in the door. He was impressed at how he looked and tried to copy Nick's bedroom eyes and smirk. 'Awww yeah.. If only the furries in my world could see me now.' They made it to the top floor with the giraffe leaning down to exit and the mouse entering into a tiny door wat across the hall.

"Right room. 3402." Judy said and went to the room where Chief Bogo was standing outside.

"That you ?" Bogo asked.

"Sure is Chief sir. I love these costumes you guys have." Paul said twirling around.

"Good to know. But you'll have to return those to the Head Quarters at some point alright?" Chief stated.

"Oh totally! Thank you so sir.. " Paul smiled.

"Just making sure. Now I told Doctor Scott the situation so you should be able to get straight to the tests. I don't think I'll be needed around here anymore for now." Bogo said walking away.

"Thanks chief! I'll let you know how it goes." Judy spoke up saluting her boss and entered the room allowing Nick and Paul to go in first. She then went to the front desk. "Hello there, we're here to see Doctor Scott." The lady at the front desk was a sloth.

"Oh…Very…well.." She slowly reached for the phone to call the doctor. It took almost a minute for her to hit the intercom. "Doctor…..Scott…..You're….2..:30..appointment"

Suddenly a Scotty dog entered the room. "Yes Yes I know I know. Hello there, I am Doctor Terrance Scott, Chief Bogo told me about your special situation. Please follow me." They four of them entered into his office. "So like I said, Chief Bogo told me about this new species of human. And he's currently disguised as a Wolf yes?"

"That's me sir." Paul spoke up.

"Well c'mon lad. No daddling. Let's see." Scott hurried Paul. Paul took off the mask first revealing his face. "My My..that's new." Paul took off his paws and tail leaving only his original clothes, sans his pants. "Oh how interesting. Little to no fur except the head, still walks on two legs, no tail, nails instead of full claws. Four fingers and one thumb. This is amazing! Well mr/ Davidson, we'd love to know more about your biology! Come with me and we'll begin our tests, questioning and I hope it's alright you could strip out of your clothing and put on a scrubs." 

"Oh well that's to be expected. I'll do it." Paul said waving back to Judy and Nick before disappearing into the room.

Nick and Judy sat in the office waiting. "So, Paul seems nice. I'm glad he turned out to be peaceful and got over his old world kinda quickly." Judy spoke. "I think he'll enjoy it here."

"Oh totally. He's a mammal too I'm sure it's just a matter of time before he becomes accepted as any other citizen would be." Nick said looking at his phone.

"You think we should let the mayor know? I'm sure he'd love to get meet Paul." Judy suggested.

"Oh I bet so! Try and notify the Chief about it. Probably should get him a place to stay too."

"Oh you're right. You think he should stay with us?" Judy asked.

"Judy. He's like twice my height. The couch itself is like his size." Nick Pointed out.

"Well I'm sure we'll work something out. I'm gonna call the Chief and ask him about the Mayor. Be right back."

"AKA 'BRB'?" Nick asked in his acronyms jokingly.

"LOL STFU." Judy laughed and walked out.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting." Nick said playing games on his phone. It was quiet in the office and it would be about a two hour wait before anything would happen.

 **WHICH IS WHY THE CHAPTER ENDS HERE!**

 **Yeah I want to keep these chapters short so I don't drag them on, make them boring and I for one don't get exhausted writing them. SO YEAH.. Thanks so much everyone who faved and followed so far, I wanna say this might be my most successful fiction so far. But keep faving following and especially commenting my peoples. I update faster if that happens XD. Next chapter something will actually happen I promise.**

 **See ya'll next time.**


	4. What a Night to be a Human

**More and more reviews PWEASE but thanks so much everyone for your favs and follows!**

Two hours had passed and nick was still playing the same game as before.

"Geez this game is addicting. Need to charge." Nick got up and took out his mini usb and wall adaptor plugging his phone in. "What they heck are they doing in there? And where's Judy?" Nick asked looking out the window.

"Thanks for everything Chief. I'll let them know as soon as they're done. " Judy walked in hanging her phone up. "Okay I got good news and bad news."

"Well lot lay it on me carrots. What did the chief say?" Nick asked looking back at his rabbit partner.

"Good news is, the mayor heard about Paul and is in the process of clearing his whole schedule tomorrow just to meet Paul. So he could potentially be able to walk freely in Zootopia in the next few days! Pending everything goes well with the mayor that is." Judy announced.

"Oh that is good. Surprised the mayor would do that. So the bad news?"

"The bad news is, Bogo said at this moment we have no where to really keep Paul….except for the solitary confinement cell. You know so he doesn't cause any issues or anything." Judy awkwardly smiled.

Nick's eyes widened and his ears went flat. "Geez here a day and he gets locked up. I feel bad for him."

"I'm sure he'll understand. We just need to explain it to him. And it's only temporary. So how's the physical coming along?" Judy asked sitting back down.

"Fine I guess. Haven't heard a single thing about them since you left." Nick pointed out and looked out the window more. Judy went back to thinking about something. "You okay bunny buddy? You still worried about the kid?"

"I'm thinking about what Paul said back at the station. The feral animals, humans being dominant. What do think he meant by all that? His world sounds so…scary." Judy wondered.

"Ah you're over thinking things. Don't worry about it. If you're really curious about it ask him when he comes back… IF HE COMES BACK!" Nick yelled out. Suddenly the door to the office opened.

"Okay okay, I'm here I'm here. Don't get your tails in a knot. You know studying a new species takes more than a couple of hours right?" Dr. Scott walked back in.

"I guess that makes sense. So how's it going doctor? Find anything new?" Nick asked.

"Well for the most part he has similar anatomy and biology to mammals, especially apes. He's average in terms of the universal BMI standard, genitals are interesting since apparently his kind doesn't..

"I don't need to hear that!" Judy spoke up covering her ears.

"Oh common Jude. Are you seriously that uncomfortable when it comes to nudity?" Nick asked jokingly.

"What?! No! It's just it's not necessary to hear every detail." Judy pointed out.

"Well I suppose it's not important anyways. I'm just going off of what was the simplest of details. If I had more time I could probably find out more about him. A shame dissecting him isn't an option. I wonder what other things humans have that…" Scott was cut off.

"OKAY We should get going now! Well take the human!" Nick said loudly.

"My apologies. Science knows no bounds in my book. I'll make sure to get him disguised and ready with in the next few minutes." Scott said handing them a folder and walking out of the office again.

"Great! More waiting!" Nick said again looking at his phone.

"Nick come on. It's only a few minutes then it's back to the station. Where Paul will need to sleep for the night." Judy awkwardly smiled.

Paul walked back in now wearing his wolf costume. "I'm back! Man that was weird." Paul said scratching his head.

"Ah Paul. Yes we heard some stories." Nick joked.

"Paul we need to take you back to the station to get you settled. We have a big day tomorrow and this'll be your first night in Zootopia." Judy announced.

"Oh alright. It was nice to meet you Dr. Scott. Hope to see you again." Paul waved his paw as he, Nick and Judy walked into the waiting room.

"Same here my foreign friend." The scotty dog waved back.

The three of them went into the hallway and down the elevator to return to Judy's cruiser. "So was it anything like back in your world?" Judy asked. "The physical I mean?"

"It was weird. The stuff he asked me was really personal and awkward but heck, I'm a new species. How else was he gonna learn about me?" Paul stated sitting in the back.

"Way to keep your spirits up Paul. So let's get you back to the station." Nick said as Judy began driving off. They got there in little time thanks to Judy's quick driving. The went back down to the disguise room where Paul returned the oh so awesome wolf costume and waited in the interrogation room.

"Long day huh Paul?" Judy asked.

"Oh definitely. So where am I going to be staying again?" Paul asked.

"Well…we wanna wait until Chief Bogo tells you. Hint:It's gonna take some getting used to." Nick said relaxing in his chair.

"Well that's kind of expected knowing the world I'm in." Paul said when suddenly the door opened.

"Alright then Hopps, Wilde, did it all do?" Chief Bogo asked.

"Took a long while but according to the doc, it was very educational. Just like school." Nick scoffed.

"Right, well then I'll be taking that file." Bogo said motioning to Judy to hand him Paul's file. "Alright Paul now that we have this you becoming a full blow citizen should take much less time. Tomorrow you're going to be meeting our mayor."

"Seriously?! You're mayor? What's he like?" Paul asked.

Judy opened her phone and looked up the Mayor's Profile. "See? Mayor Lionheart. A lion of course, mayor of Zootopia for 4 terms, well 3 and half because of him getting falsely arrested last month, but that's not important."

"Oh okay. And what about me staying some where? For the night?" Paul asked.

"We're afraid we weren't able to get any to work out living accommodations with such short notice. So you will have to stay here, In the jail, solitary confinement to be more specific. Just for tonight." Bogo said starting to feel stressed at revealing the news.

"Oh really? In a cell? Well, I guess that's not to bad especially if I'm being separated from everyone else. I understand." Paul said with a smile.

"See told you he'd be fine." Nick whispered to Judy.

"Good now that that is settled. I'll show you where the cell is." Chief Bogo and Paul walked out. "You two have a good night, Hopps and Wilde." 

"You too Chief. Take care of our precious human." Nick said in a cutesy voice. Paul gave a slight chuckle and walked farther down the hall.

"So home partner?" Judy asked.

"You got it Bunny Buddy." Nick said. "Dinner is on me. I feel generous today."

"How lovely of you." Judy said as they walked in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile in the deeper parts of the station.

"Okay Paul." Bogo said opening the door to a Bright colored room with a single light, a twin sized bed, a few seats and the walls were padded. "It's not much but you'll have to deal with it."

"Heh. It's fine chief. Thanks again. I'm sure it'll be fine." Paul sitting on the bed that had a few sheets.

"Good, youll have to stay here until we can arrange a better place for you. Could take days or even a week."

"As long as I can shower and have something to eat I'll adjust okay." Paul said laying down. "Yeah this feels nice."

"Good. Someone will be here tomorrow to wake you up at 6:30 sharp. We meet the mayor at 8 am in a different interrogation room. Got it?" 

"Oh yes Chief. Thanks again. See you tomorrow I guess."

"Have a good night." Chief Bogo said locking the door behind him with a passcode.

Paul looked around the room and saw a clock. It was already 8 in the evening. "Well I got nothing else to do. Might as well sleep it off." Paul said undoing his shoes and socks slipping on to the bed. The light switch was close to the bed and Paul was able to turn out the light easily. The only coming in was from the window on the door. "One day down. This place is so nice. Why can't the human world be like this?" Paul thought of his home world. "Well I might as well get some rest. Meeting the Mayor tomorrow, seeing the city and hopefully I can have a better life here than in LA. Relying on my parents having no real friends. I'm gonna miss them." Paul said laying on his back trying to sleep.

 **HUZZAH. Two days to do stuff! Sorry for the lack of daily updates but I got a life, and friends, and other stuffs. It might get a bit slow since I do have real world stuff to do and I want to do some art on Zootopia and other things I want to try getting into (AtomicPhoton on Deviant art *cough*). Anyways, please keep reviewing, whether it be negative, positive or just stupid stuff lol. Cuz I enjoy criticism, support, and torture. Also faving and following as always.**

 **See Ya'll next time.**


	5. Political Pow Wow

**WOW going from one chapter a day to like, NONE for a MONTH. Sorry guys. Real life happens. But I've been reading comments and love how much support I've been getting! Shout out to SakuraTree99 and BlueCharizard15 for being so supportive also! Thank you! I'm going to try and update asap. Especially since most of my major projects for classes are done. Let's go.**

* * *

Paul woke up slowly no longer feeling tired and yawned as he lifted the covers. He looked over to his phone which was now fully charged. "Oh thank god." Paul said to himself and turned on the phone. 6:00am. He never woke up this early! But good thing he did because he needed to get ready for meeting the Mayor of Zootopia. There was one thing weird with this morning, he was still in solitary confinement. No bathroom, no tooth brush, no hair comb. 'Oh crud, what am I going to do about my personal hygiene? The combs and tooth brushes must be weird considering the many species in the city. I gotta give the best impression for the mayor!' Paul started worrying. He really didn't know what to do in the next 30 minutes. He couldn't clean himself, he couldn't go back to sleep. Looking stuff up on his phone was the only thing he could do. Perhaps to research the city and the mayor himself.

Unsurprisingly though the wireless wasn't working. His phone may be the same or at least similar to the ones of Zootopia but they obviously didn't run off the same network. Literally nothing to do but wait or hope that the officers come earlier. This got Paul thinking about his current predicament, he was in a world full of anthropomorphic animals, and he's the only human in this world. Would he be accepted in this world? Would he ever meet another human ever again? Would he see his friends or family ever again?

"Dammit! Now I feel like I'm going crazy! And ironically in the cell where crazy people go. What are my mom and dad thinking?" Before long Paul heard a knock at the door.

"Hey . We'll be taking you to the showers now. The door opened to reveal the grey wolf from the day before.

"Oh thank you ." Paul said walking by him sweating and looking worried.

"You okay man? You're sweating a lot. Was it hot in there or something?

"I'm a little worried. I just remembered I have family in my world that's probably so worried about me. Oh and meeting your leader is also putting me on edge too." Paul said wiping his face.

"Don't sweat it man. I'm sure you'll see them again. Matter of fact some investigators are in the Mystery falls area right now. I bet by the end of the week they'll find something." Greyson patted Paul's back.

"Thanks. So I'm showering and brushing my teeth and all that?" Paul asked as Greyson handed him a duffle bag.

"Pretty much. Need you to look your best." They got to the shower room. "You'll be the only one in there so don't worry about dropping the soap man hah."

"Ugh thanks…"Paul said awkwardly. As he walked in and the door closed. Paul took off his clothes and put them in a locker and proceeded to the showers. He washed himself and brushed his teeth in the large room and was impressed by the tall celling. Probably for the really tall prisoners. After a quiet shower Paul dried off, got dressed again and knocked on the door.

"There ya go! Much better right?" Greyson said looking at the human.

"I guess so. Now what?"

"To the interrogation room like before." Greyson satated and led Paul to the room where Nick and Judy were already waiting.

"Hey Paul the Human. How's it going. How was your first night in Zootopia huh?" Nick asked giving Paul a cup of coffee.

"Oh thanks. Surprisingly better than I expected. The shower really helped too." Paul answered and slowly drank his coffee.

"Great. The mayor will be here with in the minute. So sit down and relax." Judy smiled and pulled out a chair. Paul sat down hearing faint discussions behind the glasses.

'J.K Simmons?' Paul thought to himself. 'I could swear that's whom I'm hearing.'

Suddenly a large lion appeared in the door way. He was wearing a clean and fancy blue suit. "Well well what do we have here? It's a pleasure to meet you. Mayor Leodore Lionheart. Leader of this fair city of Zootopia. Whom might you be my small man?" The lion asked in a rather upbeat mood.

"I'm Paul Davidson your honor. It's a pleasure to meet you." Paul said lending his hand out.

"Haha, that's what they all say. Good to have pleasant and courteous mammal such as yourself here. You must've been scared half to death being locked in a place like this."

"Not really. I understand why it had to be done. Where else would a freak like me stay?"

"Freak? Now come now Mr..Davidson was it?" Lionheart got up out of his seat and walked behind Paul putting a paw on his shoulder. "Here in Zootopia we got mammals the size of mice to the tallest of giraffes, to the fattest of elephants, to slyest of foxes. There's nothing freakish about you. Unless you decide to go savage or something." Lionheart laughed.

"Ugh no problem sir! Honestly I love this place a lot from what I've seen. The people looked pretty nice, the city is so clean and colorful. It's so cool actually." Paul said smiling.

"Really? Well thanks for saying that. As the mayor I do my best to make sure this city has the best resources, the best security, the best cleaning crews, and everything. You're welcome in my town young human. How's about this, tomorrow, you me and a whole crowd of mammals dying to meet the new member of our city's family. Celebrities, news crews, the works. What do you say kiddo. You can't keep hiding the shadows for ever. I'm guessing you're gonna be stick with us for a while."

"Ugh yeah I guess. I'd really like to go home one day, but you're right. And geez that's a lot! What if they don't like me?" Paul shrank a little.

"Don't worry kiddo. You got a whole day to prep. In fact, how bout you go out on a shopping spree and get the best clothes you want. On us. Heck who knows what new budgets, protocols, initiatives, and laws could arise because of your citizenship. You'll do just fine kiddo." Lionheart happily said. "Why don't you go out and enjoy yourself. With or without a disguise. The chief showed me what you wore yesterday, you look pretty snazzy as a wolf. Infact, how bout tonight you come to my place and well have dinner. My family will be the first to meet ya." Lion heart offered.

'Wow he talks a lot.' "Are you sure sir? I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, that's not a request! How bout 6ish?" Lionheart pointed at Paul.

"Ugh..okay."

"Wilde, Hopps, you're welcome to stop by too. Great, now I'll be busy with mayor stuff. Politics is a powerful yet boring subject especially when you're the mayor. See you tonight!" Lionheart patted Paul's back hard and walked out.

"What.?" Paul asked staring out the door.

"Hey nice! You got an invite to the Mayor's place!" Nick gave Paul a light bump on the arm.

"See? Don't be so worried Paul. Now, how bout those clothes? The Mayor wants you to enjoy yourself. How bout we go to the miracle mile and check out some of the clothing stores and restraunts? We got a whole 12 hours." Judy said jumping on to the seat next to Paul.

"Can I wear the wolf suit again?" Paul asked,

"If you want to sure. We'll take the cruiser and everything." Judy says holding up her keys.

"Shot gun! Like always. Let's get you suited up Paul!" Nick smiled motioning Paul out toward the disguise room. Paul nodded and followed.

'Time to actually experience this new world. Just have fun and relax.' Paul thought to himself.

* * *

 **Hey guys… SOReeeeeeeeeeeee…. The month after spring break was killing me. I feel so bad for not updating or anything. One guy even assumed this fiction was dead. IT'S NOT! I WILL CONTINUE THIS. And I hope to hell this next chapter wont take as long. This chapter is a little short, not too much happened it and I hope to make up for that next chapter.**

 **THANK YOU so much to my followers, friends, and all yall for having interest and showing support. And please visit BlueCharizard15's** _ **Gangs of Zootopia.**_

 **Anyways…ILL SEE YALL Later! Hopefully it wont take as long**


	6. Dinner and a Spree

**Greetings everybody. I'm back but unfortunately school has started up again so as you can guess, updates are gonna be as slow as ever. Luckily one of my new pals, Elite Shade, has agreed to help in writing (and by that is pretty much the new author). He's ghost writing for me now. So I want to thank him a bunch for helping write this, for wanting to continue this story and for all of you for being so persistent. Let's continue!**

* * *

After dressing in to the slender and well made wolf disguise and heading out to the police cruiser, Paul, Judy and Nick drove to the miracle mile of Zootopia where there were multiple shops, restaurants, and arcades.

"Alright, let's go! I've been wanting to explore Zootopia on my own terms. Where could we go first?" Paul asked getting in.

"There's lots of awesome clothes shops we can go to. Because you know Paul, you need new threads. You've been wearing the same clothes for the last two days.." Nick winked and laughed.

"Yeah. We can go to the Furrypublic. They have a lot clothes that can fit any size. Although you may have to stay in the dressing rooms because of, obvious reasons." Judy stated driving out quickly.

"O-okay! Geez this is fast!" Paul said as they continue to rush down the streets getting to the plaza Judy and Nick were hyping up. The shops went by in the window and Paul looked around and loved the variety of shops. They all looked so interesting and vibrant. He wanted to visit them all.

"Ah! The Furrypublic. Let's get you some pants and shirts, and obviously some underwear I know you need that desperately." Nick joked as they parked. "Alright. I got the credit card the Chief gave us and well be using this to pay for everything so Paul, make sure to get the most expensive thing in there you got that?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Ugh..heh. I don't have to do that Nick. Just some new clothes and to try some local cuisine is all." Paul said adjusting the mask as they parked and exited the car. They walked in to the outdoor mall directly to the Furrypublic clothing store and went to the average sized mammal section to find shirts and dug deep into the pants and underwear section to find pants that would fit Paul's body and didn't have a tail hole in them.

"It feels weird wearing pants with a canine tail hole built into it." Paul said poking his head out of the dressing room.

"Too much information Paul. We might have to get those custom made but that wont be until after your reveal. So you'll be fine wearing those same pants and underwear for a few more days?" Judy asked.

"Ugh…On second thought, I'll survive with the hole…maybe…" Paul said going back in and putting his costume back on and packing up the clothes he wanted. During the purchase Paul watched to see how the transaction went about. It looked pretty much the same as a card swipe you'd see in any store on earth. "This place really is similar to my world. Even down to purchasing clothes" Paul pointed out then walked out to the food court with Judy and Nick.

"Well there you go kiddo. Got yourself some new threads. Feeling better?" Nick asked looking at his phone.

"Well I haven't really worn them that much but yeah I can't wait to wear these with out the costume." Paul said holding his new bag. "So now where?"

"To the Mayor's house. We need to meet him and his family soon. It's a big step so we'll take you there right now and you can change there okay?" Judy answered.

"I'm nervous guys." Paul said.

"Now why would you be nervous? Just because you're in a brand new world full of people that are strange to you and who could, for all that you actually do know, be completely hostile." the fox said as he casually tapped the face of his phone.

"Don't listen to him." Judy said, giving Nick a quick glare before continuing. "You're going to be just fine Paul."

"I hope so..." Paul said, trailing off as the three of them made their way to a food court table.

"So Paul, what looks good to you?" Judy asked. Paul looked around at the various restaurants, and decided on the one he felt looked familiar.

"How about Taco...Chime?"

"Sounds great!" Nick said, clapping Paul on the back. As they made their way over to place their orders, Paul couldn't help wondering _What do they use for their meat?_ They shortly returned to their table, Nick and Paul splitting an order of twelve tacos between them, while Judy had ordered a salad. After the smells wafted over to him, Paul had quickly gotten over his curiosity. He was a little hesitant right before the first bite, but pushed ahead. Very quickly, the three were soon finished with their lunch, and heading straight to Mayor Lionheart's estate.

As Paul looked out the window, it became clear to him that they were entering a very wealthy neighborhood. Eventually, they pulled up to a very large manor, with an immaculate lawn and a massive fountain, with a statue of a lion in a suit, standing proudly as he stared out at those entering the massive front gates. Just as they pulled up to the gates, they silently swung open, allowing the three to continue. They pulled up to the giant double doors, which made Paul feel very small.

"This place sure does make me appreciate my current salary." Nick said.

"Nick, remember your manners!" Judy hissed at him as the three walked up the steps.

"Relax carrots. I am the master of schmoozing." the fox said as he reached up and rang the doorbell. Very shortly afterwards, the double doors were thrown wide open, as there stood Lionheart himself.

'You made it just in time!' he said happily as he ushered the three inside. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

 _I guess he's more laid back at home._ Paul thought as he entered.

"Ah Paul! I see you're still wearing the disguise. If you would like, you can head on upstairs to the nearest bathroom, first door on the left, and change out of it." he said while gesturing to a grand staircase. Paul, Nick, and Judy all took in the interior of the house, which was tastefully decorated. There were oil paintings, exotic looking plants, and small to medium statues in just about every corner.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'll go do that right now." Paul said, still holding one of the shopping bags that contained one of his new outfits. As he was hurrying up the stairs, he heard Lionheart call out to him. "And please, feel free to call me Leodore, or even just Leo!" Paul just nodded as he continued up to the top. Just as he was out of sight, he looked up in time to bump into a young looking lioness.

"Oomph! Sorry." he said as he steadied himself. She looked up at him curiously, just as he did the same. She was wearing a bright white tank top and a pair of cut-off jean shorts with a braided belt. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached down to the small of her back.

 _Wow...she's kinda cute._ Paul thought.

"It's okay...um...are you alright?" she asked him, leaving Paul a little confused.

"I think so, why do you ask?"

"Your face...looks like it's...really lopsided." she said, still very puzzled by what she was looking at. Nearby in the hall, there was a mirror. Paul took one look and understood what she had meant. The entire head of the wolf disguise was now facing completely to the left. It looked like if Paul was able to turn his head in a vary Exorcist-esque fashion. It looked very freaky.

"Oh! Heh. I see...um...well...I don't really see much point in it anymore." Paul said to the still perplexed lioness. She was about to ask him what he meant by that, and subsequently what he was doing in her home, when he pulled the wolf mask completely off. For a few heartbeats, neither one of them said anything.

"...So I take it that you're the special guest my father has been talking about all day." the lioness said, finally breaking the ice.

"Oh, yeah! I'm Paul...I'm kinda new in town…..Um…you're not scared or anything?" Paul trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Laura, and yeah, my dad mentioned you so I was expecting something…well unexpected heh." she chuckled, holding out her paw for him to shake, which he did. "You look pretty cool." She said smiling.

"Oh thanks! You're pretty good looking yourself." he blushed. "Um..So, I was heading to the bathroom to change out of this disguise..." he said, looking to the first door on the left.

"Oh! Right, sure. I guess I'll see you downstairs then." She said before heading off.

Paul stared after her as she walked, before heading into the bathroom, where he quickly pulled off the rest of the disguise, changing into a red polo shirt and a pair of jeans. Figuring that he looked presentable enough, Paul packed the disguise into the shopping bag. He smoothed his hair over after looking in the mirror, and took a breath, before exiting and hurrying back downstairs. He found Nick and Judy chatting with Leodore and Laura, as well as another lioness, this one wearing a simple light blue sundress. She looked very similar to Laura, but a bit more mature.

"Ah, Paul!" Lionheart said as he turned to address him, the others turning to face him. The new lioness' eyes widened at the site of him, but she quickly got over her shock, just as Lionheart continued.

"I see you've already met my daughter Laura. This here is my wife, Leona." he finished as Paul made it to the bottom of the steps.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Paul." Leona said, her paw extended, which he took.

"And yours as well Mrs. Lionheart." Paul said.

"Oh my, you can just call me Leona." she said, a wide smile on her face.

"Now that the introductions are finished, how's about we head on out to the backyard?" Lionheart's hearty voice boomed, just as he started to lead them all outside. Paul looked, and once more his eyes met an immaculate lawn. There was also what he guessed would have been considered an olympic sized swimming pool. In it was another lion, this one a male with the beginnings of a mane coming in, but a bit younger looking than Laura. If Paul had to guess, he would say that the lion was in his early teens.

"Ah, and that would be my son Mike!" Leodore said, while clapping Paul on the back, accidentally knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh, is that the alien dad?!" the teenaged lion asked, thrilled.

"Now son, we discussed this. Paul is our guest and soon to be a legal resident of Zootopia." Leodore said in a patient tone.

"Right. Hiya!" he said, swimming up to the side of the pool and waving to them.

"Hi there." Paul said, waving back. Mike quickly climbed out of the pool, wearing lime green trunks. The day progressed with the small group lounging by the pool and chatting amicably enough, with Mike excitedly firing off many different questions to Paul, who did his best to answer them as quickly as they were asked.

"What galaxy did you come from? What's your ship like? What's your home world like? How many other species are on your planet?"

"Well, I'm from the Milky Way Galaxy. I got lost and fell into a river and then down a waterfall to get here, so there was no ship. My world is a lot like this one, but my species is the only intelligent species on it."

"Oh...COOL!" Mike said excitedly.

"Mikey, please don't pester Paul. He's probably still getting used to our world. Besides, it's getting close to dinner time. Please go inside and get dressed." Leona said, her voice kind but with a subtle tone that brooked no argument.

"Aww." Mike said a little dejectedly as he headed inside to quickly throw something on.

"Shall we adjourn to dinner?" Leodore asked. Paul, Nick, and Judy all nodded, and followed the Lionhearts inside to the dining room. The dining table was much larger than any Paul had seen back home, and once more he was thoroughly impressed. There was a number of different dishes spread out before them, of many different kinds of food. Paul was happy to see a large smoked turkey at the very center of it all, what with turkey being his favorite dish. They all seated themselves, with Leodore at the head of the table, just as Mike made his way downstairs, now wearing a white shirt and jeans. Once he was seated, they all began to serve themselves.

"So where are you staying right now Paul?" Mike asked, siting on his left while Laura sat on Paul's right.

"Oh, well, since I'm still waiting on my citizenship to finish being processed, I'm staying at the ZPD, in a private cell." he said casually.

"What? A holding cell? Oh my." Leona said, concern in her voice, suddenly looking Paul over from across the table.

"Yes...unfortunately it was the only place we could keep him and make sure he's safe." Judy said, her ears drooping a little.

"It was the Chief's idea." Nick added right before taking a bite of turkey.

"Cool! What's jail like? Have you already made a shank?" Mike asked, his excitement suddenly renewed.

"Michael!" Leona chastened while Leodore chuckled, before taking on a pensive look.

"Sorry." he said, looking down. Laura giggled and reached over to ruffle her younger brother's hair. "Hey cut it out!" he said, batting her paws away. Paul suppressed an urge to laugh at their display. While this was happening, Nick and Judy both noticed Leodore and his wife quickly discussing something. When the two younger lions ceased their little sibling "squabble", Leodore cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Paul, my wife and I were just discussing your current living arrangements. And, we have _both_ decided that it would be perfectly fine for you to stay here until you get on your feet." Judy and Nick looked up at this and then one another. Nick shrugged to the rabbit, clearly just as surprised as she, and to a slightly greater extent Paul, was.

"Oh...wow. Thank you sir...but I really wouldn't want to impose on you and your family like that." Paul said. Laura gave him a sidelong glance, an eyebrow quirked.

"Nonsense! We have more than enough space here. In fact, _we_ insist!" Leodore said, Leona nodding.

"Well...I guess...alright then. Thank you all very much." Paul said, suddenly realizing just how relieved he was to know that he didn't have to go back to that solitary cell.

"Cool! We've now got an alien living with us!" Mike practically yelled.

"Mikey, inside voice. And Paul is our guest!" Leona said sternly. Now it was Nick and Judy's turn to stiffle some laughs of their own, along with Leodore.


	7. Family Night

**Hey everyone. Back once again. Again thanks to Elite Shade for writing for me on this. He and I are still working toward continuing this story. So let's continue this long awaited fanfic.**

* * *

"OH! Nick, look at the time! We were supposed to meet with Chief Bogo like half an hour ago!" Judy said, now dreading how the meeting is more than likely going to start. The fox looked at his watch, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy. Okay, I have an idea Carrots." Nick said.

"Oh this is gonna be good." she said while crossing her arms and looking at Nick expectantly.

"We blame Paul." he said casually, while gesturing to the human. That made Mike burst out laughing, despite the sour look Judy was giving her partner. After dinner, they had all moved to the lounge, mostly at Leodore's beckoning. Whatever questions, casual or otherwise, that the mayor was looking forward to asking were immediately set on the backburner of the conversation, which had immediately been dominated by Mike. The younger lion's line of questioning all revolved around a general outer-space theme. It was only after Paul had answered, for the third time, that he had never been inside of a black hole that Judy had looked to her watch.

"It's a shame to see you both go already, but you both have your jobs to do. Plus, I'm the mayor, and even I don't like the idea of getting on Bogo's bad side." Leodore said with a chuckle. Judy didn't seem to share the casual attitude of Nick and the mayor, as far as Paul observed. "However, I would like it if you both were there for Paul's big reveal. In fact, having two of ZPD's finest, and most well known officers to stand by, might be even better to help introduce Paul to our beautiful city. What do you say?" Leodore said, already assuming a yes from the too, and whose tone reflected that belief.

"Uh, well, we would have to ask the chief first." Judy said.

"Oh, I'll set it all up! No problem." he said, his tone now clearly stating his belief in the current matter being closed.

"Well of course we'll be there." Nick said while leading Judy by the arm. The rabbit looked at him curiously, and he signaled for her to zip her lips, before calling back "See ya tomorrow Paul." With that, the two left. Paul felt a little nervous about being alone with the mayor of this strange new city and his family, and took a breath. He then felt something soft and warm resting on his arm, and looked to see that it was Laura, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"So Paul, what are you're parents like? Or is it more of a pod-person situation for your species?" Mike piped in.

"Mike..." Leodore began in a stern tone.

"I actually have parents..." Paul said in a soft voice.

"We don't...get along very well."

Leodore and Leona shared a look. "What do you mean Paul?" Leona asked.

"...Well...nah it's alright, I don't wanna bother you guys with the detail. Just dumb family." he said, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

 _I'm not here to dump all of my problems onto these people after all._ He thought to himself.

Everyone simply nodded and remained silent for a moment after that, with Laura gently squeezing Paul's shoulder. Then Mike decided to chime in.

"Family? You got parents? I thought you were hatched from an egg!"

"Michael Leon Lionheart!" Leona admonished, until Paul started to chuckle.

"It's alright Leona. I don't think he meant anything by it." Paul said, making Mike relax. He, like so many other children at one time or another, knew full well that the only real reason parents gave you a middle name was to let you know when you were either in trouble, or about to be. Leona looked to Paul and then to Mike, and decided to let it go.

"So Paul, is there anything that you would like to discuss about the interview tomorrow? I want to make this as easy as possible for you." Leodore said, reaching over to clap Paul companionably on the back, almost completely knocking the human out of his seat. This made Mike giggle uncontrollably and Laura roll her eyes.

"Uhh...is there anything I probably shouldn't say or just keep to myself?"

"Any future invasion plans should probably be avoided altogether or just downplayed." Mike said without missing a beat, making Paul, Laura, and Leodore burst out laughing before Leona could scold the young lion.

"I'll keep that in mind Mike." Paul said before ruffling his hair, much to Mike's slight annoyance. However, since Paul just got him out of a three minute lecture on politeness, bare minimum, he let it slide.

Paul and everyone else visibly relaxed after that, and continued to talk for another hour, with Mike interjecting more questions now and again that were mostly alien related, but also included one question about what it's like to have the warden throw him into the hole (MICHAEL!), and one about what college was like when Paul explained that he was working towards a degree.

"Well, it's actually pretty nice. Back in high school, there was always someone being a nuisance in class or just looking for attention. But in college, everyone's there to learn...and when some one is being a nuisance it's actually funny." Paul said, now recalling one instance in Algebra back in high school, where he was trying to take notes while a student in the back was making smartass remarks about the teachers accent. (True story)

"Ah...well then, I think I can arrange it so that you can continue your studies here at U of Z! You'll probably have to take some tests, but those shouldn't be a problem for you Paul! I mean you may be stuck here for a while but that's no excuse to skip out on some sort of education, even if you are in different universe or whatever science gibberish we were talking about." The mayor said while sagely nodding his head. Laura was going to roll her eyes at this, but Leona beat her to it.

"Oh...uh well, thank you sir-I mean Leodore." Paul said, now feeling a little unsure. He always strove to do his best, mostly out of a desire for his parents to actually appreciate him for once.

"OH! That reminds me," Laura said as she suddenly shot up and out of her seat. "I gotta get started on something for school!"

"Probably gotta plan how she's coordinating her outfit for tomorrow." Mike whispered to Paul, snickering as he did so.

Shortly after a few more questions from Mike, which felt more along the lines of interrogation at this point, everyone else decided to retire for the night. As Paul was about to head upstairs, Leona gently grabbed his hand and turned him to face her.

"Paul, please know that if there is anything at all that you need, we will be happy to help in any way we can." she said while giving his hand a light squeeze. Paul was a little surprised, but smiled.

"Thanks Leona, but I'm good. Really." Paul said. Leona continued to hold his hand as her eyes looked him over closely, a small amount of worry etched onto her face. Then she smiled warmly and let go.

"Of course. But if you ever do need anything, or even just to talk."

"Thanks Leona." Paul said before heading up the stairs. Not being used to that kind of interest in his general well-being, Paul had been thoroughly thrown through the proverbial loop. So much so that when he reached the top of the stairs, he accidentally found himself in Laura's room. Paul froze just as the teenaged lioness did.

Laura was currently bent partially over what looked like a chemistry set on her desk, with test tubes and beakers...what kind of science lab has he walked into? Her hair was done up in a ponytail, and she was currently wearing a pair of goggles. In place of her tank top was a somewhat worn and stained grey sweatshirt several sizes too big for her slender frame. There was also some clear plastic covering her desk.

"UH...I-I-T'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" she yelled in fright as she tried to shield the view of her project with her body, failing miserably.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting you Laura, I swear I just got turned around!" Paul said as he quickly turned around to run out of the room. Unfortunately, his left foot ended up getting caught under a small rug just inside Laura's door, causing Paul to trip and hit his head on the doorframe with an audible THUNK! Luckily he was able to quickly regain his balance, just as his hands shot to either side of his head. He bit back a small yell that tried to escape his lips at the moment that the pain first set in. Once the initial shock was over, Paul attempted to regain his composure. Before he could say anything, Laura was there, pulling his hands away and looking over the spot where his head had impacted with the wood.

"I don't see any blood, or any swelling, but then again it did just happen. I'll go get you an ice pack, wait on my bed." she said in a no-nonsense voice that sounded an awful lot like her mother's. Paul did as he was told as Laura, her shock and embarrassment clearly forgotten for the moment, ran down the steps to retrieve a baggie to load with ice. Paul sat on her light blue comforter and tried not to look around, in an attempt to not invade her privacy any more so than he already had.

That being said, Paul couldn't help but take note of his surroundings. On a bedside table next to a simple black lamp was a bright pink book that Paul guessed was Laura's diary. It even had a little lock on the side. Up on the wall were a couple of posters. One was for what looked to Paul to be an all goat boy-band called _New Kids on the Block_ , which instantly made him chuckle, and one for a singer called _Gazelle_. Just then, he heard pawsteps as Laura came running back up the stairs.

"Here, put this on the spot where you got hurt." she said as she herself pressed it onto the side of Paul's head, making him wince. "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay, really." Paul said as he took the bag from her and gently held it to the sore spot.

"So...you like chemistry?" Paul asked hoping to break the awkward silence. Laura said nothing to this, and instead just blushed.

"Um... well...y-yes. I think that it's pretty interesting...and I like learning about it but…" she trailed off as she continued to blush and look away. Then something clicked in Paul's mind.

"Are you worried about looking like a nerd?"

"Uh well... a little..." Laura said in a small voice. Paul just sat there on her bed while she blushed and looked away.

"But why?"

"Well...I guess I'm a little scared that my friends will stop hanging out with me and make fun of me for it." Laura said.

"I actually get that, if you can believe it. But, and I know exactly how corny this sounds, if they're really your friends, they won't care if you like chemistry or not."

 _I hope I don't sound too much like one of those cheesy after-school specials._ Paul thought to himself.

"Heh, you kinda sound like one of those after-school specials." Laura said with a smile as she sat down on the bed right next to him.

 _Dangit!_

"Maybe, but that doesn't make it any less true." Paul said.

"Maybe...but it can be hard to make friends...and it would really suck for the ones that I've been hanging out with since we were kids to just stop being friends with me."

"Yeah that's true...I know how that goes from my own experience. It really can hurt but that's really something that shouldn't stop you from doing something that you love." Paul looked nervous and blushed. "I mean I don't mean to preach. I'm just a stickler for giving advice and helping people with issues. It's a Bad habit of mine"

"No! It's okay, really." Laura said suddenly. "I've actually been thinking about this year's science fair. First place winner gets a scholarship for ZIT! I've always wanted to go there!"

"But wait, couldn't your parents afford to just send you there? I mean." Paul gestured around him to indicate the rest of the house. Laura shook her head at that.

"They've got the money sure, but ZIT doesn't just take anyone with the cash to go to school. Not only does someone have to maintain a regular 4.0 GPA and show some sort of background in scientific research. Like officially." she said with a wide grin.

"Oh wow, that place sounds like it's your dream school." Paul said, causing Laura to instantly snap back to reality from whatever daydream she had apparently been having. She blushed a little more.

"Well...kinda." Laura looked away.

"So then that means that your little chemistry assignment here is more than just some homework, right?"

"Ugh…Okay you caught me." Laura sighed exasperatedly and stood up.

"Is it alright if I ask what your project is about?" Paul noticed that at first Laura's eyes conveyed a clear sense of nervousness...however, that was quickly replaced as excitement shone through instead.

"Well, so far in my chemistry books, I came across a type of chemical reaction called Metathesis. It can also be known as a double displacement reaction. That's where two compounds switch their ions to become different compounds altogether! I'm currently trying to create a triple displacement reaction! I know that a highschooler probably isn't going to just up and make a great scientific breakthrough all of a sudden, or even if this would count as a great scientific breakthrough at all for that matter, but I'm still excited to try it and log all of the data!"

Paul was impressed. This clearly meant a lot more to her then she had initially let on.

"Wow. You're smart. Haha." He simply said not really knowing how to respond intelligently.

Laura blushed. "Well, I admit that when it comes to actually practicing it, I'm still something of a newb. But! It's something that's always interested me, and whenever I could sneak it in, I would often study whatever books about chemistry that I could get my paws on! I really think that the amount of my research might really impress the judges too! What about you Paul, what were you studying in college?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a game programmer. My dream is to make a gigantic fantasy world! With adventure, exploration, treasure hunting, fighting of enemies and monsters, that sorta stuff. Coming to Zootopia is kinda like that for me." Paul said, now blushing himself.

"I've always loved fantasy sci-fi stories, especially ones that blend the two. And I always loved games with great and compelling stories as well...so naturally, combine the two for me."

Laura perked right up. "I love those kinds of stories too! I even have the entire _Mechanical Moon_ saga! Well, what's been published so far. _Clockwork Crescent_ comes out this fall!" the lioness said excitedly as she quickly went to her bookshelf and pointed out fifteen books in a row. She then pulled one off and showed it to Paul. The picture in the dust jacket showed a full moon floating over a horizon with an aurora borealis of many different colors, which changed colors depending on how it caught the light. The moon itself appeared to be mechanical, as the name of the series suggested. There were gears and sprockets and springs clearly visible, giving it a very steampunk look. In the dead center of the moon was a clock, with 13 hours instead of twelve. And below it, hovering above the landscape were what appeared to be small fairies, each one holding what looked like an old fashioned lantern. And in the distance, a city with smoke stacks just barely visible. Paul was immediately intrigued, which Laura instantly noticed, much to her delight.

"Here, this is book one, _Wind-up Rising_! You can borrow it if you want." she said before pushing it into Paul's hands before going into a quick explanation about the series story, without using any spoilers.

"Well thanks, it sounds really cool!" he said, making Laura smile. She sat back down next to him and the two talked for a while. They talked about their favorite books and movies and songs and games. Then Paul got up to leave, his head no longer hurting.

"Thanks again for the bag of ice and for letting me read your book Laura."

"No prob! Thanks for talking to me about, you know." she said, blushing again.

"Anytime." he said before wishing her good night and excusing himself. Once she was sure Paul had left and wasn't about to come right back, Laura quickly went over to her diary, and pulled the key from the charm bracelet she wore on her left wrist. She flipped through the pages, grabbing a pen from a side compartment of the diary. She stopped when she came to a page with a series of drawings. They all looked like caricatures of what humans are supposed to look like, drawn by someone who has never seen one before. She then got to work sketching out an excellent likeness of Paul, before she started writing beneath it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, I met the "special guest" that dad has been talking about non-stop since yesterday. Now I know what he meant. above is an image of Paul, who claims to be a member of a species known as "Hewmans". This is AMAZING! He's a little taller than myself, which would put him over the six foot height. He doesn't appear to be overly muscular. And he has only one patch of fur that I could see, which is on the top of his head. He claims to have somehow gotten to Zootopia by falling through the Mystery Falls., I had always thought there was something weird about that water fall and Paul could be the key to it all. But I shouldn't get ahead of myself here. It's also possible that this previously undiscovered species is just living in a location that simply has them cut off from the rest of the world. I'll definitely be sure to ask him more about it tomorrow! (Assuming that Mikey doesn't beat me to the punch.) Also, personally, he seems very nice. He has given me a LOT to think about right now, and it was just easier to open up to him than it is for anyone else I know. Also, he's a total fantasy/sci-fi nerd like me! And he says that he want's to design games for a living!_

 _Back in Paul's room..._

Paul was laying on his new bed with the book Laura had given him open before him. Already he was three chapters in. He could tell that he was going to be VERY into this series, and smiled at having something else to do other than just sit and nervously think about tomorrow. Also, the bed that he was currently laying on was WAY better than the one he used when he was sleeping back in the holding cell. He looked at the clock and saw that it was indeed not too late yet, so he resolved to read only a couple more chapters. Of course, he knew that he was going to reason that he had time to read a few more after that.

* * *

 **For Some dumb reason wouldnt let me upload this Document. UGH.. Was supposed to come out Halloween but noooooo.. Sorry Yall**


End file.
